


Solinyshko

by cosmosatyrus



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is everything to them and letting go of her is the hardest thing they ever had to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solinyshko

_**Solinyshko**_  
 **Title:** Solinyshko  
 **Author:** [](http://jessofthebugs.livejournal.com/profile)[**jessofthebugs**](http://jessofthebugs.livejournal.com/)  
 **Uniwerse (TOS/XI/AU):** XI  
 **Word Count:** 970  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** She is everything to them and letting go of her is the hardest thing they ever had to do.  
 **A/N:** Many, many thanks to my beta, [](http://angelofcaffeine.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelofcaffeine**](http://angelofcaffeine.livejournal.com/) I used to sing this song to myself whenever my daughter was away. I still do, sometimes. Written for the [ST Respect Ship Wars](http://community.livejournal.com/st_respect/)

  
They knew a starship was no place to raise a kid, but the three of them were inseparable and they made it work somehow. She was Papa's _solinyshko_ , Daddy's little sunshine, and they named her Demora Pavlova Sulu. At age four, she would sit and look out the window at the stars streaking by as she tapped out pretend coordinates on the polymer table. Her other favorite game was "Throw Daddy down." At six, she liked to play "hide and seek" with Uncle Scotty because she could find the best places to hide in the jeffries tubes. He liked to call it "give Uncle Scotty heart attacks," but when Dr. Bones explained what a heart attack was, she cried and cried until Daddy promised to take her to say sorry. Uncle Scotty gave her a hug and a candy and then they made up rules so he wouldn't get heart attacks. She still played helmslady sometimes because her Papa programmed the console in their quarters to show different pictures when she put in different coordinates. He always put a secret one in that she had to figure out and puzzles with numbers that sparkled pink and purple every time she got something right. At eight years old, she wanted to be a ballerina, but nobody knew how so Daddy showed her katas instead. She just wanted have pretty slippers and a pink ballet skirt, so Papa talked Daddy into letting her wear her slippers and skirt when they did katas together. It was _almost_ like dancing.

At thirteen, she had her Bat Mitzvah in a conference room on a space station and her Babushka was _so mad_ that she called Papa a _cossack_ and refused to speak to him for a week. Dyadushka made him promise they'd have another party when they got back to Earth, so they did. She got to see all her Russian cousins, but even though she was Russian too, she was the only one with straight black hair and brown eyes. Babushka said that she was like Sarah, Rachel, Rebecca, and Leah and even though she'd heard this from her Papa ever since she could remember, it really _meant_ something when Babushka said it and her third cousin Alexis could suck it.

A year later, in a fit of teenage rebellion and a wish to be anywhere in the Universe but stuck on a starship with her fathers, she took the Starfleet admissions test without their consent.

Two weeks later, she got the results. "Papa?"

He sat on one of the soft chairs in their quarters, reading and arguing with an article on warp theory. "Pfeh." He tossed the PADD onto the table, "That Dr. Cunningham would not know an Alcubierre bubble if it passed through his head. Da, Solinyshko?"

"I have something to show you." She held the PADD close to her chest and sat next to him. "Remember when we had that fight a couple weeks ago and I didn't talk to you or Daddy the next day?"

He narrowed his eyes, "What did you do?"

She bit her lip and handed him the PADD. "I took the Starfleet admissions test."

He looked at the results and frowned, "And you did this without the consent of either of your parents?" She nodded, her eyes cast downward at her hands as she fidgeted and avoided eye-contact with him. "Does your father know?"

"I haven't told Daddy yet."

"Your math score is not as high as mine was," Demora deflated a little, "but your verbal and writing scores are very much higher. You would have done better, I think, if you had not been so upset."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not, Lyubimi. I am proud of you more than I can say," he set the PADD aside and drew her closer, his arm around her, "but we will have to tell your father. He will be proud, too, but not so happy."

A couple hours later, they were deep into a shouting match, "Why not, Daddy? Why can't I go?!"

"Because-" he faltered. All arguments against sending his baby to Starfleet Academy had been shot down and the real reason emerged. He sighed, took her in his arms, and kissed her head. "Because I'll miss you."

"Oh, Daddy, I'll miss you too." Tears streaked down her face like raindrops falling and Daddy kissed them away.

She retook the test a month later with both her fathers' consent and scored in the top two percent. She was accepted with a full scholarship and her grandma insisted that she come stay with her. They took a two week leave to deliver her to San Francisco and when they arrived, all of her grandparents and her Aunt Hana were waiting. There was a flurry of hugs and kisses, and Demora chatted with Babushka and Grandma and Aunt Hana at warp speed, switching between Russian and Standard. Dyadushka hung back to speak to her Papa. "She is growing up, Pavel. It was not so easy for us when you were that age, but you did well and so will she."

"But Papa," he furrowed his brow, worried, "what if there are boys?"

"There will always be boys," he laughed. "We can only hope she finds one as smart and good-looking as my son-in-law. Do not worry, we will take good care of her. She can stay here with Hikaru's mother when she has classes and she can come visit us for the holidays. See how happy she is?"

"Yes, Papa, but I will miss her."

The shuttle ride away from Earth was dead silent but for the sniff of a pilot. "My little sunshine..."

"Solinyshko..." Pavel handed a handkercheif to Hikaru and sighed, "The ship will not be like home without her."

"I know, Pavel," Hikaru dabbed his eyes, "I know."


End file.
